


Feeling the Aster, heavy on the dis

by vamplamp



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Hallucinations, Hurt Dick Grayson, Wally West is Alive, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplamp/pseuds/vamplamp
Summary: Wally comes back and helps the team to take down the Light, Dick finds it hard to let himself believe that he isn't just having another fever dream.





	Feeling the Aster, heavy on the dis

Dick picked himself off the floor slowly, his body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat after being under the influence of the Light for so long, but he fought through it. The last thing anybody needed right now was another person collapsing, even if his head kinda felt like it was about to implode. He gritted his teeth and moved over to where the few members of the League he was near, along with Superboy.

He let himself be guided through and back onto the WatchTower by the others, everybody from the Justice League to the Outsiders were gathering on the main deck. He figured that the kids must have found a way to save them, that was good. They deserved the win.

Letting himself split apart from the group, Dick lowered himself down onto the bottom step leading up to the viewing platform and rested his head in his hands.

Another boom tube opened somewhere to his left. People came through. Dick couldn’t bring himself to look up, his head was pounding like crazy, hair plastered to the back of his neck by cold sweat.

“Dude! I’ve been wondering where you were?!” The voice came from above him and Dick reflexively buried his head further. No more fever dreams. He couldn’t take the pain of having to wake back up from that again.

“Rob? You good?” The hallucination must’ve crouched down in front of him because the voice was suddenly, “Nightwing now though, always forget that one.”

Dick jerked back when a hand wrapped around one of his wrists, almost stumbling in his haste to back away up the steps. He tightened his fists in an effort to mask just how much they were trembling.

“Woah dude! Just me, I’m back.” Now that he was standing, Dick had little choice but to face this head on. He stared into his dead best friends face. Wally wasn’t in his kid flash suit though, not like last time. Instead he was sporting something more similar to Barry’s. Red with a white lightening bolt on the chest and white over the ears. Dick smiled to himself, even his subconscious couldn’t put him in anything that covered his hair.

He shakily backed away up the steps, ignoring the way Wally frowned at him in confusion, “I’m not doing this again.”

That wasn’t Wally, this wasn’t real! Just another fever dream triggered by the effects of the Anti-life equation. If he didn’t let himself believe it then it wouldn’t be as painful when it inevitably ended.

Wally took a quick step forward but immediately stopped when Dick matched him move for move. Artemis was standing a little way behind him, her mask was off and her eyes were puffy from crying. Which Dick definitely thought was weird, the only time he could really remember seeing her cry was when Wally had died. Maybe she was just happy they’d won.

Dick’s legs were wobbling from the effort of keeping him upright but he stubbornly ignored it, sitting himself down again felt way too much like letting the hallucination win.

“Rob, Wing, I swear I’m real,” then, in a very not-hallucination-like move, Wally reached up and pushed his mask off the back of his head, ruffling his hair. “Please just, sit down and let me prove it?”

Dick felt sick, why wasn’t he allowed to just enjoy the win like everyone else? He watched as Kaldur came up next to Wally and said something into his ear too quietly for Dick to hear. Not that that was hard considering how much Dick’s ears were roaring right now. Wally’s eyes pooled with sympathy as he looked at Dick before hardening slightly with resolve.

Before Dick was aware of anything more than a rush of air, him and hallucination-Wally were alone in a completely different part of the WatchTower. That was weird. Dick had never had a hallucination that had been able to physically move him from one room to another before.

They were in the med-bay. Dick was sat down on the edge of one of the beds and Wally was crouched down in front of him. His eyes were staring at him so earnestly as they looked at each other that just for a moment Dick let himself hope.

“Please Dick, it’s me, it’s Wally.”

Dick wanted to look away but he couldn’t quite bring himself to, “Wally’s dead.”

“No, I was trapped in the speedforce. Hard to explain but it wasn’t death. But I’m back, I’m back now.”

That bit of hope in Dick’s chest grew until it swallowed him, he didn’t know what else to do, “You swear?”

Wally smirked in such a Wally-like way that in that moment Dick was sure he had made the right call, there was no way his subconscious would be capable of replicating such a unique look.

“I swear.”

Dick surged to his feet, wobbling slightly as his head span, but he pushed it down and the second Wally stood up straight, he threw himself into his arms. The physical contact of feeling his arms wrapped around his back made him feel even more real. And alive. Wally was alive. His best friend was Alive. Dick was so beyond whelmed. 

“Dude?”

“Yeah?” Dick refused to let go of Wally just yet, not that either of them were trying.

“I’m still taller than you.”

Dick groaned and buried his face into Wally’s shoulder. With the combination of his fever and the shock, he was pretty sure his friend was carrying most of his weight by now anyway. 

He clung tighter, worried that if he let go Wally would disappear, fade out of existence just like before, he let Wally gently move him to sit back down on the bed and didn’t stop him when he reached up to peel his mask away. He then let Wally back away a little so that he could sit next to him on the bed.

“You don’t look great, want me to go get Batman?”

“No, I’m alright just please, stay a while?”

**Author's Note:**

> of course prompted by the latest Young Justice episode, if Wally does come back they better make it as emotionally heart wrenching as possible!


End file.
